Pod gruzowiskiem (W maleńkiej przestrzeni)
by Lampira7
Summary: Peter po niezbyt udanej misji zaczyna rozumieć, że pozostali członkowie Avengers dbają o niego.


**Tytuł:** Pod gruzowiskiem (W maleńkiej przestrzeni)  
 **Oryginalny tytuł:** Fitting In (Tiny Spaces)  
 **Autor:** aloneintherain  
 **Zgoda na tłumaczenie:** Jest  
 **Długość:** Miniaturka  
 **Rating:** 12+  
 **Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
 **Beta:** Adelcia  
 **Link:** /works/4232937

 **Pod gruzowiskiem (W maleńkiej przestrzeni)**

Peter był całkiem nowym członkiem Avengers. Jednak wciąż sam pracował podczas walk. Nie był przyzwyczajony do bycia w zespole i przeważnie nie potrafił poprosić o pomoc.

Ochoczo wykorzystywał każdą okazję, w której mógł się wykazać. Wciąż głównie samotnie walczył podczas bitew, nie mając o to żadnego żalu, nie prosząc o pomoc. Peter radził sobie sam.

Do tego czasu, sprawdzało się to.

Leżał płasko na brzuchu, w przestrzeni, która była wystarczająca jedynie dla małego dziecka. Peter wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech, a później zamarł, gdy unosząca się klatka piersiowa wcisnęła go w masę gruzu, spoczywającego nad nim. Gruzowisko przesunęło się, wydając z siebie pękający głos, grożąc załamaniem się i zmiażdżeniem Petera. Okej. W porządku, ruch był złym pomysłem.

Peter skoncentrował się na płytszym oddychaniu, ignorując ból w lewym udzie. Coś wbiło mu się w nogę, gdy budynek zawalił się, z nim w środku. Znalazł się zbyt daleko od wyjścia, by wydostać się na zewnątrz, ponieważ był zbyt zajęty upewnianiem się, że nie ma żadnych cywilów wokół.

Nic nie widział. Światło słonecznie nie mogło go tutaj dosięgnąć. Nie było tutaj niczego, oprócz ściany jednolitej ciemności.

 _Co teraz?_ — pomyślał Peter. _Czy komunikator dalej działa?_ Ciężko było mu cokolwiek usłyszeć. Wciąż dzwoniło mu w uszach od przeszywającego dźwięku, jaki wykonał budynek, gdy zawalił się wokół niego.

Zwilżając językiem wargi, Peter spróbował:

— Halo?

Jego głos był ochrypnięty i załamał się na końcu, ale otrzymał natychmiastową odpowiedź.

— Spider-man, jaka jest sytuacja?

— Zawiodłem, Kapitanie — powiedział Peter.

Czuł się tak, jakby ponownie był w szkole, przyznając się nauczycielowi, że potknął się i rozbił kolejny rząd zlewek.

— Wszelkie ofiary?

— W porę zabrałem wszystkich cywili, ale budynek... zawalił się. Nie mogłem tego powstrzymać...

— To jeden budynek — powiedział łagodnie, Kapitan. — Po prostu, postaraj się utrzymać minimalne uszkodzenia.

— Nie trzeba się o to martwić — powiedział Peter, czując jak gruz i połamana, zardzewiała stal naciskają dookoła niego. Jego śmiech był załamany i zbyt piskliwy. — Z pewnością nie przyczynię się do żadnych więcej uszkodzeń, w najbliższym czasie.

Gruz nad nim przesunął się ponownie, ustępując dalej. Ostry kawałek metalu został dociśnięty do Petera, wbijając się w jego ciało i przerywając skórę. Jęknął, zwalczając chęć wzdrygnięcia się.

— W porządku tam, dzieciaku? — zapytał Sam.

Jego głos był w połowie przytłumiony przez wiatr, z którym musiał się mierzyć, lecąc gdzieś wysoko na niebie. Peter dałby wszystko, żeby być tam gdzie Sokół. Bujając się na pajęczynie, przemierzając miasto, a nie tutaj, wciśnięty wewnątrz ciemnej przestrzeni.

— Um, w pewnym sensie?

— Spider-man, raport. — Steve był dosadny, całkowicie profesjonalny.

— Zostałem lekko ranny, gdy budynek się zawalił i nie mogę wrócić do walki w moim... eee... stanie.

— _Nowicjusze_ — stwierdził Tony, śmiejąc się lekko.

Nie brzmiał złośliwie, ale nadal Peter poczuł jak pieką go policzki. Czuł się upokorzony. Miał być teraz Avengers.

— Zdefiniuj „lekko" — powiedział Steve ignorując Tony'ego. Peter wydał z siebie wymijający, mało pomocny dźwięk. — Czy jesteś przynajmniej bezpieczny?

— Cóż, zdefiniuj „bezpieczny" — odpowiedział Peter. — Ponieważ w naszym zawodzie, w rzeczywistości kiedykolwiek...

— Jak poważny jest twój stan? — przerwał mu Kapitan. Przez komunikator Peter słyszał, odgłosy wystrzałów, uderzenie ciała o chodnik i jęk Kapitana. Peter przełknął. To nie brzmiało dobrze. — Czy jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie? — poprawił się Steve. — Czy wykrwawisz się lub umrzesz w ciągu półgodzinny?

Peter powinien wtedy powiedzieć, jak wygląda sytuacja, bo szczerze? Tak, mógł. Ta sytuacja nie wyglądała na pierwszy rzut na; rzuć – wszystko – i – uciekaj, ale nie była też za dobra.

Peter powinien im już powiedzieć o rosnącej wilgoci wzdłuż pleców i uda, gdzie był pewny, że został dźgnięty nożem, a przynajmniej draśnięty. Powiedzieć im o tym jak jego ciało drętwieje pod naciskiem ciężkiego gruzu nad nim. O dławiącym strachu, że w powstałej po zawaleniu budynku luce, nie będzie żadnego powietrza.

Ale Peter wciąż czuł się głupi i niezdarny, przy bardziej doświadczonych super bohaterach. Nie chciał być mięczakiem, który żąda, by ktoś przyszedł i trzymał go za rączkę. Nie było tak źle. Peter mógł się zamknąć i przetrzymać to. Była to część bycia Avengers.

Kiedy Peter nie odpowiedział, Steve powiedział:

— Spidey, mają posiłki. Mamy tu trochę roboty i nie sądzę, by ktoś w najbliższym czasie mógł ci pomóc. Myślisz, że możesz zostać na miejscu, kiedy my będziemy mieli z nimi do czynienia?

Nacisk na jego dolną część pleców i nóg, stawał się nie do zniesienia. Peter przełknął, walcząc z paniką. Mógł sobie z tym poradzić.

— Taa — potwierdził Peter. — Mogę to zrobić.

OoO

Peter przestał się odzywać.

Zazwyczaj wpadał w pętlę beznadziejnie głupich żartów, kiedy zostawał poważnie ranny lub był przestraszony. Teraz jednak, uwieziony w ciemności, z ciężkim kocem z gruzu leżącym na plecach, cała jego koncentracja została skupiona na tym, by to przetrzymać.

Chciał zdjąć komunikator z ucha i schować go w dłoni, by stłumić wszelkie dźwięki, które mogliby usłyszeć, będący zazwyczaj na linii, pozostali Avengers, w przypadku gdyby miał atak paniki albo gdyby zaczął krzyczeć lub wrzeszczeć albo co gorsza, _płakać_. Nie mógł jednak dosięgnąć swojego komunikatora. Nie było miejsca, by móc się poruszyć. Nawet o cal.

— Nie chcę was pośpieszać, chłopaki, — powiedział Peter, po tym jak czuł że minęły godziny, chociaż bardziej prawdopodobne było to, że było to około piętnastu minut — ale... eee.. co ze mną?

— Nie kłopocz tym swojej ślicznej główki — powiedział Tony. — Po prostu połóż się, odpocznij i... Cholera. Sokół, sprawdź na swoje piątej godzinie.

Wilgoć, którą czuł Peter zaczęła się kumulować w jednym miejscu, na ziemi pod nim sprawiając, że powierzchnia pokryta odłamkami szkła z szyb stawała się śliska.

Peter zakrztusił się, walcząc z żółcią. Boże, nienawidził krwi. Przynajmniej był dość pewny, że jego czynnik uzdrawiania, zastępował jego krew na tyle szybko, że nie groziło mu wykrwawienie.

— Mam to — powiedział, starając się na lekki ton. — Walka się toczy, istnieją źli ludzie z bazukami i tym podobne, bla, bla, ale może ktoś mógłby niedługo przygarnąć samotnego pająka? Proszę.

Clint prychnął.

— Przyjdziemy do ciebie, kiedy przyjdziemy, dzieciaku.

— Czy możecie się pośpie...

— Wstrzymaj swoje konie.

— Ale...

— Kolejny pluton zmierza tutaj od południa — powiedział Steve. — Thor, idziesz ze mną. I Spidey? Przyjdziemy do ciebie, kiedy będziemy mogli, dobrze?

Peter wziął głęboki oddech, a później drugi. Miał trudności ze znalezieniem głosu.

— Dobrze — zgodził się cicho. Jego głos brzmiał głośno w małej, ciemnej przestrzeni.

OoO

— Ludzie w moim wieku mają pracę w smażalni hamburgerów — mruknął do siebie Peter. — A ja? Nieeee, musiałem się zdecydować na _ratowanie_ świata. Dobra robota, Parker. Zobacz, jak ci się to świetnie udało.

Peter oszacował, że minęło około pół godziny od czasu, gdy zapytał, czy ktoś by po niego przyszedł. W tym czasie, pokonał z pół tuzina nadchodzących ataków paniki i teraz był wyczerpany fizycznie oraz emocjonalnie, walcząc, by pozostać przytomnym. To połączenie przytłaczającego zmęczenia i utraty krwi powodowało poczucie ogarniającego zimna, zawroty głowy, a także mdłości. Teraz Peter czując się dziwnie odległy, na tyle że dławiący go strach został stłumiony, a jego poczucie humoru powróciło.

— Hej, możesz jeszcze smażyć hamburgery. Masz taką moc. — Głos Clinta rozbrzmiał w uchu Petera. Tak go to zaskoczyło, że podskoczyłby, gdyby miał na to miejsce. Komunikator. Taaa. Zaczął zapominać o pewnych rzeczach, gdzie jest, jak długo tu był, o jego kolegach z drużyny, jak o tym, że _nie został_ porzucony. Nie był, _nie został porzucony_. Oni przyjdą po niego. Peter po prostu o tym zapomniał.

— I, hej — kontynuował Clint. — Możesz mi w każdej chwili zrobić kanapkę. Lubię, gdy moje hamburgery mają podwójny ser. Pamiętaj o tym, dzieciaku.

— Palę _tosty_ — odpowiedział, Peter.

— Tak długo jak nie spalisz sera, nie obchodzi mnie to... ał, _sukisyn_.

— Howkeye? — Głos Steve'a rozbrzmiał na linii, silny i pewny jak zawsze. — Howkeye, raport.

Świszcząca odpowiedź Clinta, była ledwie słyszalna, przy ciężkim, nierównomiernym oddechu.

— Jestem... jest w porządku. Ach.

— Nie brzmisz dobrze — powiedziała Natasza. — Jestem w drodze do twojej lokalizacji.

— To jest właśnie powód, dlaczego nie rozmawiamy na linii — powiedział Tony. — W jednej chwili omawiasz odpowiednią ilość sera na kanapce, a w następnej wykrwawiasz się.

— Jesteś jedyny, który rozmawia — odpyskował Clint, wciąż brzmiąc jakby z trudem łapał oddech. Pewnie stał pochylony, trzymając się za żebra.

Peter poczuł nagłe zaniepokojenie, o bardziej doświadczonego Avengers i pochłonęło go poczucie dyskomfortu. Nienawidził tego, jak jest bezużyteczny. To przerażało go. Dobre rzeczy nigdy się nie zdarzały, gdy Peter był bezradny.

— Jestem w zbroi — odparował Tony. — Niesamowitej, metalowej zbroi z ładunkami wybuchowymi, z grubymi warstwami ochronnymi. Mogę tu mówić tyle, ile chcę.

Natasza przerwała im, oczywiście przychodząc, by pomóc Clintowi.

— Howkeye... Clint, ruszaj się. Kapitanie, wypadamy z akcji.

— To nie jest, aż tak poważne. — Clint próbował ich przekonać.

Najwyraźniej Kapitan nie ufał opinii Clinta, co do własnego stanu, bo powiedział:

— Czarna Wdowo?

— Połamane żebra, rana głowy, prawdopodobnie wstrząśnięcie mózgu, podejrzenie przebitego płuca. — W tle można było usłyszeć kaszel Clinta. — Zdecydowanie przebite płuco.

— Słyszeliście ją, chłopaki — powiedział Kapitan, zwracając się teraz do całego zespołu. — Zwijamy się.

Sam wydał odmowny dźwięk.

— Impreza dopiero zaczęła się rozkręcać.

— Właśnie, psujesz nastrój, Barton — powiedział Tony.

— Niech ktoś pójdzie po Spider-mana — poinstruował Steve.

— W końcu — mruknął cicho Peter niczym modlitwę dziękczynną.

— Gdzie jesteś, Spidey? — zapytał Tony. — Ten, kto jest najbliżej przyjdzie po ciebie. Jeśli jesteś zbyt daleko, polecę i zgarnę cię.

Peter uśmiechnął się, wpatrując w ziemię. W końcu, wreszcie, wynosi się stąd.

— Pamiętasz, gdzie jest ten budynek, który się zawalił? — Tony prychnął w potwierdzeniu. — Jestem pod nim.

Tony zaśmiał się, brzmiąc głównie na zdezorientowanego i odrobinę niepewnego.

— Masz na myśli obok.

— Nie — odpowiedział Peter. — Pod. Nie wiem jak głęboko pod... bardzo głęboko? Byłem na bardzo niskim poziomie budynku, kiedy się zawalił. Hmmm, dookoła nie ma zbyt wiele rozbitego betonu ani metalu i prawie żadnej przestrzeni. Czy to było pomocne?

Peter czuł się senny. Utrata krwi sprawiła, że wszystko było takie nieostre, więc gdy na linii komunikacji nie było nic oprócz ciszy, nie potrafił się tym martwić.

Potem Clint powiedział powoli:

— Co do _kurwy_?

— Co? — zapytał Peter.

To było w porządku, powiedzieć teraz o jego sytuacji, prawda? Koniec z mówieniem sobie, żeby być cierpliwym. Żadnego więcej czekania w ciemności, walcząc z falami bólu. Racja?

— Czy ty po prostu powiedziałeś... — zaczął mówić Tony —... że jesteś pod tą całą górą metalu i betonu? Bo to brzmi jak coś okropnego, co mógłbyś zrobić i właśnie to nie może być prawda...

— To prawda. — Komunikator rozbrzmiał jękami pełnymi gniewu i przekleństwami. Peter zmarszczył brwi. — Co? Czy coś się stało?

— Czy jesteś poważny? — zapytał Sam. Jego głos był bardziej piskliwy niż zazwyczaj. — Proszę, niech mi ktoś powie, że to żart.

— Nie sądzę, żeby żartował — powiedziała ponuro, Natasza.

— Zamierzam go zabić — zdecydował Clint. Warczał trochę, co było dziwne, a następnie zwrócił się do Petera, z rozdrażnieniem pobrzmiewającym w głosie: — Czemu do kurwy, nic _nie powiedziałeś_ , Parker?

Peter zamknął oczy. Powieki były zbyt ciężkie, by utrzymał je w górze.

— Byliście zajęci — stwierdził. Jego słowa były niewyraźne.

— Natasza, zabierz Clinta do medyka — powiedział Steve. — Sokół, Iron Man, dostańcie się do Petera, najszybciej jak o możliwe. Skanowanie obszaru, zobaczcie co można przenieść. Tony, czy możesz...

— Już śledzę jego komunikator.

— Dobrze. Peter?

— Hmmm? — Słowa były zbyt trudne do wypowiedzenia. To co udało się Peterowi odpowiedzieć, było bardziej zbieraniną dźwięków niż słowami. — Co się mnidieje?

Waga nad Peterem przesunęła się, podczas usuwania części budynku. Zimna, metalowa rękawica przebiła się przez gruz, sięgając po niego i ocierając się o jego zakrwawione plecy. Zdławiony, przerażony dźwięk wymknął się z gardła Petera.

— Jesteśmy tutaj — powiedział Tony. — Nie zasypiaj, dzieciaku...

Peter był ledwie przytomny i nie był w stanie zostać dłużej przytomny. Był tak zmęczony. Wyczerpany.

Więcej hałasu, dźwięk skrobania metalu o metal i pękania betonu. Ciśnienie na nogach Petera zostało złagodzone, a następnie oblało go światło słoneczne. Jasność oślepiała go, nawet gdy miał zamknięte oczy. Był niejasno świadomy, że został podniesiony, ludzie z nim rozmawiali. Ale nie był już na tyle przytomny, by zrozumieć, co się dzieje.

Peter nie pamiętał niczego, po tym jak został wyciągnięty z ciemnej dziury. Obudził się po jakimś czasie, już na pokładzie Quinjet'a. Był wystarczająco przytomny, by unieść z trudem powieki i rozejrzeć się dookoła.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył, były pióra mechanicznego skrzydła, delikatnie na nim położonych, niczym koc. Peter spojrzał w górę, widząc Sama, siedzącego przy jego prawym boku. Steve był po jego lewej stronie. Sam patrzył gdzieś indziej, rozmawiając z kimś innym, ale Steve patrzył wprost na niego.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie i ze smutkiem.

— Hej, Pete — powiedział delikatnie, nie na tyle głośno, by zwrócić uwagę któregoś z Avengers.

Peter zamrugał patrząc na niego. Steve przełknął, stając się ponury.

— Tak bardzo przepraszam.

Usta Petera były zbyt suche, by mógł coś powiedzieć, ale podniósł drżącą rękę i przesunął palcami po wierzchu dłoni Steve'a. Kapitan wpatrywał się w niego i Peter staranie pokręcił głową. Nie.

— Nie, powinienem coś zrobić — kontynuował Steve. Wyglądał, jakby poczucie winny przygniatało go fizycznie. Wszystkie inne rozmowy w Quinjet ucichły, gdy pozostali usłyszeli Steve'a i dostrzegli, że Peter jest przytomny. — Jestem liderem. Jesteś moją odpowiedzialnością. Powinienem wiedzieć, że zostałeś rany.

Peter znów pokręcił głową, tym razem mocniej. Ruch powodował ból, ale Peter go zignorował, patrząc uparcie na lidera swojego zespołu. Nie ma mowy, żeby Steve czuł się odpowiedzialny. To była całkowicie wina Petera.

— I tak przepraszam — powiedział Steve. — Wszyscy przepraszamy. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli... — Peter westchnął, pozwalając, by jego oczy ponownie się zamknęły. Był zbyt zmęczony. — Nie zostawilibyśmy cię tam. Musisz to wiedzieć, Peter.

Peter znowu zasnął. Tym razem dookoła niego nie było betonu, tylko uspokajająca obecność, dwóch Avengers po jego bokach.

OoO

Peter zamrugał, budząc się. Jęknął, dławiąc się pierwszym oddechem po odzyskaniu przytomności. Bolało go całe ciało, ból głowy pulsował w stałym rytmie pod jego czaszką, a jego oczy były przesuszone i pełne piasku. Świat wokół niego był ciemny, tak ciemny, zbyt ciemny.

— Nie — mruknął Peter, rozglądając się dookoła z paniką.

Starał się znaleźć coś, jakiekolwiek światło. Nie było niczego, nikogo, tylko ciemność. Naciskająca wokół niego, otaczając go, osaczając...

— Peter! — Światło zalało pokój, gdy Bruce wpadł do środka, przesuwając przełącznik światła i pędząc do jego boku. — Hej, jest w porządku. Jesteś teraz bezpieczny.

Tony podążył za Banerem. Spojrzał na Petera, który dyszał rozpaczliwie jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg i przesunął Bruce'a z drogi.

— Masz atak paniki —powiedział mu wprost. — Musisz wziąć głęboki oddech.

Peter pokręcił głową. Nie mógł. On nie mógł.

— Nie, _musisz_ to zrobić — chwycił jedną z dłoni Petera i przycisnął ją do swojego mostka. Tony zaczął brać głębokie, przesadzone wdechy i wydechy. — Oddychaj razem zemną. Wdech. Wydech. Właśnie tak. Wdech. Wydech. Wszystko w porządku, robaczku. Słyszysz mnie? Wydech. Jesteś bezpieczny.

Peter, naśladował oddech Tony'ego przez następne kilkanaście wdechów, a potem uśmiechnął się niepewnie i zabrał dłoń z ciała drugiego mężczyzny. Czuł się daleko od normalności i był zakłopotany, ale mógł już spokojnie oddychać i byli tutaj ludzie oraz _światło_.

Tony odszedł, by usiąść na brzegu łóżka, a jego miejsce zajął Bruce. Hulk nie poszedł razem z nimi na misję, więc Bruce Banner powitał go nie w znoszonych, potartych dżinsach, ale w czystym, nieskazitelnym fartuchu laboratoryjnym.

— Jesteś ranny — wyjaśnił. — Bardzo poważnie, ale czynnik uzdrowienia robi teraz bardzo dobrą robotę dla ciebie. — Bruce i Tony wymienili spojrzenia. — Ale... musimy porozmawiać.

Och, nie. Nie, nie.

— Nie jesteś w kłopotach — powiedział szybko Bruce. — Chcieliśmy wyjaśnić pewne rzeczy, okej?

Peter wzruszył ramionami i skinął delikatnie głową. Tony uznał to za potwierdzenie i zapytał:

— Peter, wcześniej, kiedy ten budynek zawalił się wokół ciebie... Czy naprawdę myślałeś, że powiemy ci, że musisz czekać niemal godzinę zanim ci pomożemy? W sytuacji jakiej byłeś?

Peter oblizał wargi. Czy to było podchwytliwe pytanie?

— Tak? — Bruce i Tony na raz zmarkotnieli i Peter szybko się poprawił. — To znaczy, nie?

— Naprawdę myślałeś, że zostawimy cię tam, na tak długo? — zapytał cicho Tony. Peter wzruszył ponownie ramionami.

Bruce potrząsnął głową. Zdjął swoje okulary w drucianych oprawkach i zaczął je czyścić dolną częścią koszuli, by móc się rozproszyć robieniem czegoś innego.

— Nie wydawałeś się zdezorientowany, gdy pomogliśmy natychmiast Clintowi — powiedział.

— No tak. On jest Avengers... to znaczy, dłużej ode mnie. I jest bardziej wartościowy niż ja, a wy go znacie. Dbacie o niego. _Cieszę się_ , że zabraliście go stamtąd, kiedy został ranny.

— A ty? — naciskał go dalej Bruce. — Jesteś Avengers. Również byłeś poważnie ranny. Prawdopodobnie bardziej niż Clint.

Peter bawił się białym kocem, wpatrując się w swoje długie palce, w połowie przykrytymi bandażami, na których były czerwone plamy. Jego ręce zostały poważnie pocięte, kilka palców zostało złamanych i Peter miał się później dowiedzieć, że uzdrowiły się nieprawidłowo, zanim Avengers się do niego dostali. Musieli ponownie je złamać i unieruchomić, by kości w palcach mogły się prawidłowo zrosnąć.

— Nie wiem — wymamrotał Peter.

Czego oni dokładnie od niego chcą? Ciężar ich surowych spojrzeń zbyt wielki, zbyt ciężki. Spędził tak długo czasu w ciemnościach, pod nieustępliwym stosem gruzu, nałożonym na jego nogi. Nie potrzebował większej presji, większej wagi, nałożonej na jego poobijanym ciele.

Tony stanął, prychając i krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

— Posłuchaj, Peter — powiedział, Tony. — Chcielibyśmy przyjść po ciebie. Przyszlibyśmy. Jesteś Avengers. Jesteś członkiem zespołu, niezależnie jak krótko w nim byłeś. Dbamy o ciebie niezależnie czy jesteś ranny czy nie. — Zirytowany, wskazał palcem na Petera. — I jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze raz znajdziesz się w takiej gównianej sytuacji, to masz nas _powiadomić_ , jasne? Nieważne co. Nie ciągnij tej gównianej farsy męczennika, kiedy twoje życie jest zagrożone.

— Moje życie, zawsze jest zagrożone — stwierdził Peter. Bruce i Tony stali niewzruszeni. — Okej. Przykro mi, ale nie będę... Ummm, tak. Przepraszam, za wszystko.

Tony złapał się za głowę.

— Nie... nie przepraszaj.

— Dobrze. — Peter odchrząknął niezręcznie.

— Prześpij się — powiedział Bruce wstając i regulując kroplówkę Petera, wypełniając ją lekami przeciwbólowymi lub uspokajającymi lub tymi i tymi.

Tony spojrzał na niego, stając w nogach łóżka. W jego spojrzeniu było coś nieodgadnionego i smutnego, zanim westchnął i powiedział:

— JARVIS? Poinformuj innych. Niech wiedzą, że Peter się obudził.

Zamknął oczy. Ciało już zaczęło drętwieć. Ból został przegnany przez sen.

OoO

Kiedy Peter się obudził. Ciało bolało go mniej. W pokoju były włączone silne światła, rozpraszając wszelkie cienie, które ukrywały się w kątach pokoju medycznego i znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu Avengers.

Sam był bezwładnie oparty o Steve'a, siedząc koło niego, na małym krześle. Obaj spali. Rozciągnięty na materacu obok łóżka Petera, leżał Bruce, również śpiący. Miał przekrzywione okulary i pochrapywał cicho. Światło bijące z klatki piersiowej Tony'ego było widoczne na przeciwległej ścianie. Rękawica zbroi Iron Man'a była widoczna tylko w połowie.

Chwilę później, Natasza weszła w zakres widzenia, szeroko otwartych oczu Petera. Postawiła talerz na szafce nocnej, spoglądając na śpiących dookoła Avengers.

— Martwili się o ciebie — powiedziała.

Nie patrzyła na niego ze smutkiem, czy czymś w rodzaju politowania lub żalu. Mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego, Peter poczuł, że uspokaja się w jej obecności.

— Och — powiedział tępo Peter. Dostrzegł, co było na talerzu, który przyniosła Natasza i mrugnął do niej. — Czy to kanapki z serem?

— Dzięki uprzejmości Clinta — wyjaśniła Natasza. Wzruszyła ramionami. —Również się zamartwiał. Niemal wariował z niepokoju o ciebie.

To nie było w porządku. Peter pamiętał opis Bruce'a, wyjaśniający w jaki sposób Clint został ranny i że został przez to przekuty do łóżka, ledwo mogąc usiąść. Nie miał atutu czynnika zdrowienia, jak Peter i leczenie się z ran było dla niego dłuższym procesem. Starszy Avengers na pewno nie mógłby zrobić kanapki z serem w swoim stanie.

Peter wpatrywał się w Nataszę, uśmiechając się.

— Cały Clint.

Uśmieszek Nataszy był odbiciem jego uśmiechu, kiedy odgarniała luźny lok, który opadł jej na policzek.

— Cały Clint — zgodziła się. Spojrzała na niego od góry do dołu, katalogując uważnie jego obrażenia. — Nie chciał, by coś złego ci się stało.

— Teraz to rozumiem — powiedział Peter.

Natasza skinęła głową.

— Dobrze — powiedziała i wyszła z pokoju, pozostawiając Petera ze śpiącymi Avangers, kanapką domowej roboty i z delikatnym, tajemniczym uśmiechem.


End file.
